


Sleepy Nights

by Canarianyellow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Law loves his crew, Pancakes, Platonic Cuddling, this is just a whole lotta fluff leave me alone I'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarianyellow/pseuds/Canarianyellow
Summary: It's his fault, really.He just had to go and recruit a bunch of saps for his crew.So if they steal his bed in the middle of the night, he only has himself to blame.





	Sleepy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i am SORRY   
I could have sworn I uploaded this for Law's birthday yesterday, but then I woke up this morning with it just sitting there in preview mode and I was like "shit". 
> 
> So here, it's a day late but who cares it was still cute and fun to write. Law's soft for his crew, you can't change my mind.

It was late. 

How late? He didn't actually know. Maybe around 2 in the morning, just after the shift change. It was late enough for the little sub-ship to be dead silent; the hum of the engine was the only sound. He was actually sleeping for once with no dreams. The submarine gently rocked with the currents as they drifted just above the surface of the ocean and lulled him into a deep sleep that he wasn't eager to be awakened from. 

And so, of course, something woke him up. 

Well, it was more of  _ someone _ , but he couldn't be bothered to differentiate the two at that moment. All he knew was that he was getting woken up at an  _ ungodly  _ hour of the morning. 

His door creaked open loudly, pulling him out of his sleep initially. Everything was silent again, so he tried to go back to sleep. As soon as he shifted to lie on his back, though, he heard a rough voice. 

"Captain…? Are you awake?" They asked. 

He lifted his head marginally from the pillows to look up at the door through groggy, half-lidded eyes, and sighed when he saw Aries standing in the doorway, clawed hands gripping the metal door enough to leave dents. 

He sat up further and sighed, his anger dissipating as he took in her shaking form. "Nightmare?" He whispered. She nodded her head, the motion jerky and tense. He let out another sigh and patted the bed beside him. Immediately, she lunged forward to land next to the older man, scrambling under the covers as Law just rolled over to go back to sleep. He really should be used to this by now; they'd had her on their crew for almost a year now. The nightmares weren't anything new.

Ikkaku must have been on lookout duty, though. She usually went to the other woman for comfort after a nightmare. Lucky him, he guessed.

Not even five minutes passed by before he heard more noise, this time much louder as the sound of shoes clicking against the metal floors approached the still- open doors. 

"What- I didn't know we were having a sleepover!" Sachi whispered loudly, followed by Penguin snorting. Law groaned as he heard the two. "Have a Nightmare, Aries?"

Law could only guess that she had nodded as he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep. He was going to kill Sachi if he didn't shut up. 

"Scoot over." Penguin demanded. He could feel the dark-haired woman shift until she was back to back with him. And then the covers were lifted as Sachi and Penguin slid into the bed beside her. 

"Ow- Sach', quit shoving me!" Penguin hissed, nearly tugging the blankets from the captain as he fought with Sachi. 

"Then move- I'm practically falling off the bed!" 

"No you're not you baby. There's plenty of room." 

"No there isn't!"

"If you two don't shut up, I'm kicking you out!" Law snapped. They immediately fell quiet, but he could still hear them shuffling around under the sheets. He sighed and buried his face into the pillows. He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask for? 

* * *

Hours later, Law woke to the feeling of being sweaty and overheated. It felt like a sauna in his room. Cracking his eyes open, he sighed as he looked up at the bed- which he was no longer in. Of course. 

He had his head rested on Bepo, the polar bear mink sleeping soundly as was he practically curled around Law. He snored softly, arms wrapped around Law and making him feel suffocated. He should have seen this coming as soon as Penguin and Sachi had come in. 

His bed was full of crew members that had wandered in some times in the night. He could see Ikkaku's hair jutting out wildly from beneath the blankets, with Aries practically on top of her outside of the covers. At some point Uni and Yasu had joined in the pile- he could clearly see Yasu's mask discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

Penguin was practically off the bed, both feet hanging off as he snored. His sleeping cap was skewed, letting his white and black hair just barely show. Sachi had somehow ended up horizontal to everyone else, sleeping with his own blanket atop everyone else. He had a sleeping mask on- a panda sleeping mask. 

Law just sighed and shifted out of Bepo's grip, standing up to glare at the pack of people in  _ his _ bed. He wanted to be angry for being kicked out of his own bed, but he couldn't bring himself to be anything but generally annoyed. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, and it wasn't going to be the last. 

It was his fault for recruiting such a touchy-feely crew. 

He looked up as someone lightly knocked on the door. Clione smiled at him, "Hey." He whispered, "Anyone else awake?"

Law hummed and looked around before shaking his head, trying to put on a annoyed front. Clione saw through it, though. The whole crew saw through it by now. 

"Good." He jerked his thumb towards the hall, tilting his head. "I made pancakes, since it's your-"

Aries' head snapped up immediately at the mention of food, blackened eyes wide as she looked at Clione. "Pancakes?" 

The brunette smirked and nodded his head, "Birthday pancakes." 

Law glared at the cook as Aries scrambled out of bed, effectively shoving Ikkaku and Penguin off of it in her mad dash for the door. "Birthday pancakes! Birthday pancakes!" She cheered. 

"Oh shit, it's your birthday." Ikkaku laughed from the ground, rubbing head. Everyone was beginning to rouse from Aries' outburst, groggy and sleepy. "Oh shit, we kicked you out of your bed on your  _ birthday _ ." 

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Its fine." He replied before walking out of the room, followed by Clione. 

Aries was already scarfing down two pancakes, looking absolutely pleased with herself. Jean Bart was sitting at the kitchen island with a mug of coffee, watching with mild amusement. 

"Hey, save some birthday pancakes for the actual birthday boy." Clione scolded, sliding the platter away from Aries. She hissed at him but made no movements to stop him as he stacked 3 onto a plate for Law. "Three gluten free birthday pancakes for the birthday boy." He grinned at the way their captain scowled. 

He accepted the plate, though, and sat down beside Jean. The larger man slid a mug of steaming coffee towards him without a word. Law mumbled a thank you before grabbing the maple syrup and drowning his pancakes in it. 

The others just began to enter the kitchen as Aries finished off her fifth pancake, practically purring in self satisfaction. Everyone grabbed Their plates and filled them up, sitting wherever there was room. 

All in all, it wasn't the  _ worst  _ way to start his birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> A day late because I'm an idiot and forgot to press post, but it's here!!! A little one-shot I wrote for Law's birthday. uwu 
> 
> I love Law so much- I cosplay him constantly lmao. I was in cosplay almost all day yesterday, including at work. Side note, though- literally everyone seemed to forget it was Tashigi's birthday too and I was like ":(((( my girl :(((". So happy birthday to both Law and Tashigi!!!! 
> 
> Additionally, this is the first time I've posted something with Aries in it. She's a very old OC of mine, probably one of the first ones I made for One Piece. 
> 
> She's a curious, loud girl with an appearance that makes most people uncomfortable. Her scleras are completely black and her irises are an off-shade of violet. Her skin is a sickly, pale colour and her hair is a dark, swamp green. It always looks ratty, no matter how well she takes care of it. Law helped her break out of the underground fighting ring she had been born and raised into. 
> 
> She could barely understand English when she first joined, let alone read or write. And while she had an extremely powerful devil fruit, she lacked any actual training. Haki was completely foreign to her. She was force-fed the lizard-lizard fruit, model: Hydra at a young age by the people who ran the fighting ring. She was just a big bundle of fucked-up when Law recruited her.


End file.
